


Watch Over Me || joshler

by subject_A7



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angel Tyler Joseph, Bottom Tyler, Bottom Tyler Joseph, Human Josh, Joshlerfluff, Kinda im not good at writing smut lmao, M/M, Sassy Tyler, Top Josh, Top Josh Dun, joshler - Freeform, joshler smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:11:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10076063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subject_A7/pseuds/subject_A7
Summary: / tyler joseph is an angel of god. A little delinquent angel who has a habit of being too sassy when talking to his own holy father. So when a mix up in the after life leads to  the endangerment of an innocent human, this gives god the perfect opportunity to teach this boy a lesson /





	

Tyler was floating about an inch off the ground. He realised a long time ago that any unnecessary physical activity didn't serve him a purpose. You see Tyler was an angel of god. Being this meant he had a pair of wings, giving him the ability of flight. He also had other abilities but he didn't use these often, he thought they were mostly lame. These abilities included calling on God, healing, force fields, and the power to banish and kill demons. 

However Tyler wasn't your typical demon fighting, peace bringing angel. He was more of kick back and drop things from really high up, down to earth kinda angel. He also liked to freak out the people in heaven by shouting Lucifer"s arrival and causing panic. God often told him he would make a much better poltergeist than an angel. Don't let this fool you though, Tyler defiantly found his way into the creators heart, and no matter his wrong doings, the big man couldn't help but let him off easy. 

Even when he did things that should've stripped him from his halo, which Tyler did. One of his worst wrong doings was so punishable if any other angel had known about it, God would have had no other choice than to take his wings and halo. 

Tyler was much better now though, his last major offence was 5 decades ago. 

He was on his way to talk with God. They had usual check ups to make sure Tyler was keeping his halo polished. 

Tyler floated towards the entrance to the house of God, when he felt a sudden chill. His hand paused over the golden gate and he kept still. It was quite for a moment then suddenly two black clouds of smoked emerged on either side of him. 

He spun around and watched the smoke take the form of two men. 

"Hi Tyler, long time no see. You look good" the second man joined in with "Did you get your wings groomed by any chance, they look extra soft today."

Tyler just rolled his eyes. "You know you demons sure come around to heaven a lot, doesn't that defeat the purpose of following Lucy down to hell." 

"The point was we do what we want, and I kind of want you.." the demon stretched out his burned and scared hand to Tyler's cheek.

Tyler scoffed and slapped his hand out of the way, feeling that familiar burning skin the demons liked to wear.

"I am so out of your league, Ryan." 

Ryan smirked then faced his partner, "Well I'll have lots of time to change your mind soon, anyways Spencer wanna tell him why we're here." 

Spencer didn't say anything and just gave this look to Ryan like he was defiantly gonna pay for that one later. Ryan let out a chuckle "oh wait didn't Lucie singe your tongue right out of your mouth." He laughed again well Tyler looked unimpressed and shifted his weight on his other leg.

"Are you just doing this to waste my time or¬"

Tyler was cut off by a thundering boom that shook the ground he wasn't standing on. He looked down and saw cracks forming under his feet. Then there was a burst of gold light and he heard Ryan hissing out against it before Spencer and him disappeared. 

Tyler turned to see God standing behind the fence. "Little shits always finding ways to sneak in, ah hello. Tyler, come in" he said. 

Tyler obeyed and as he floated past God he said "they were about to tell me something dude, couldn't you have waited like 10 seconds before burning them with glitter and sparkles." 

"My dear boy, I thought it was best if you heard what they had to say from me"

Tyler gave him a quizzical look "what would they know that I don't?"

"Come in" was all God said and stepped out of the way for Tyler. 

Tyler let out a sigh and went inside the house of gold. 

God's house was in the outskirts of heaven, far from the human souls, in a vast field of tall wheat and golden grass. It was the only grounds in heaven where demons could appear. They mostly came bearing messages from Satan himself, who was banned from everywhere but hell. Sometimes they came to see other angels. When I say other angels I only mean two. Tyler Joseph and Dallon Weekes. They were known as the bad fruits of the angel bunch. They both conversed with demons and well, let's say the more traditional angels found this to be a personal defense. 

Especially Michael, whom Tyler thought was a major suck up. Yeah sure he won a couple battles, and maybe defeated Satan once or twice, but the guy called himself an "archangel." This meant saint-douche bag in Tyler's books. He enjoyed the company of more modest and underachieving holy beings, such as castiel, who worked as a guardian. 

Michael happened to be the first face that Tyler ran into. 

Michael looked at him with disdain and said "oh it's just you"

"Hey Michael, isn't it like your anniversary for defeating satan or something today?" Tyler said trying his best to look interested. 

Michael smirked while puffing his chest out then said "as a matter of fact it i-"

"I don't care" Tyler cut in and continued on forward to God's office. He passed by other angels such as Raphael, Gabriel, and Haniel. They also were arch jocks. The house of God was never empty, always had angels and maybe a few lucky souls up in it. Tyler found the office room he was looking for and collapsed into nothing, laying down midair. 

God stepped in and closed the door. "Tyler I have some pretty big news." 

Tyler just waved his hand in the air, motioning to get on with it. God sighed but continued "Dallon was forced to earth by demons, they took his wings and halo, making him mortal." 

Tyler's jolted upright and his feet quickly came into contact with the floor. "How the frick did you let them get away with that?"

"They ambushed him during Michaels achievement ceremony." 

"Jeez" was all Tyler said obviously not impressed with his brows furrowed and a frown tugging on his lips.

"This could be very bad considering Dallons past, he could've lost recollection of what he has become." What God meant was that Dallon was known as a nymph a term used in heaven to describe humans who transitioned into angels, it was very rare only occurring every few centuries. This made Dallon have two different memories, human and angel, however take away the angel part and you only have human memories left, he could forget he ever died.

"I'm gonna go get him back" said Tyler already pushing God out of the way. 

God just reached out to keep him in place "Tyler I need you to do something else... Something that might be good for your character development." 

Tyler raised an eyebrow but stopped moving, making it clear he was listening. 

"Well when Dallon fell he killed an innocent man, I had to revive him.. Twice." 

"He killed him twice?" Tyler said suppressing a laugh. 

"No, but those fucking demons have made it a game to kill this man now, they wanna test me to see how many times I'll save him." 

"Well how many times are you going to?" questioned Tyler who was genuinely curious. "That's your job now Tyler." 

"Wait what?" Tyler asked his eyes wide. "I'm no guardian."

"He was already on the protection list Tyler, something big will happen in his future, he can't die now." 

"Ughhh" Tyler groaned, "just get someone else too, I hate earth." 

God smirked, "I think this will be good for you Tyler, find Dallon then all priorities on the boy." Tyler let his head fall back, guardians were looked down upon as the lowest working class of angels, even choir was a step up. "What's his name?" Tyler sighed out, knowing this was God's way of getting back at him for all his wrong doings. 

God seemed quite pleased, then spoke.

"Joshua Dun"


End file.
